Shuue powers
Telekinesis - a natural power for all Shuue-adepts, but needed mastering. It enabled the user to move objects/people with their minds *Telepathy - a power that gifted the user with the ability to read other peoples thoughts or communicate mentally with others. (Only Samurai with Shuue potency of 80% and more could be telepathic) *Mind Control/Hypnosis - enabled the user to control others *Healing *Illusion manipulation - the power to generate illusions *Charm - an incantation that altered an object/person's function/intent *Self-healing - the ability to initiate a healing trance *Elemental control (see Towh) - cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, hydrokinesis, aerokinesis, geokinesis. (Only Samurai with Shuue potency of 70% or more could manipulate the elements) *Invisibility - the ability to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. (Only Samurai with Shuue potency of 90% and more could turn invisible) *Inspiration - the ability to rally allies; lifted the cloud of melancholy. *Gravitational manipulation (Gravija) - (Only Samurai with Shuue potency of 60% or more could use Gravija) *Holy - the ultimate Shuue power, it was rarely mastered by any Shuue-adept and indeed the only known user was Wyere, the Chosen One. (Only Samurai with Shuue affinity of 95% or more could hope to achieve this) *Resurrection - rumour has it the ability to bring back the dead existed in the far past, but modern day Shuue-users did not have powers of that excess. Only the Founders could possess such knowledge and perhaps the Widaru. (Only Samurai with Shuue potency of 90% or more could use this gift). *Death/''Delag'' - an incantation existed that could extinguish an individual's life. Against a Shuue-user the spell was very difficult. (Only Samurai with Shuue potency of 90% or more could cast this spell, not that many Samurai would ever consider its usage) *Cloaking/Stealth - the ability to mask one's presence in the Shuue. Only very powerful Shuue-users could achieve this - 90% affinity and over *Summoning - the ability to summon a Founder or a spirit. The art of summoning was once widespread, but practically disappeared after the onslaught of Jahdo. Tar Vehemos was perhaps the first to rediscover the arcane power, something his memory cube later passed onto Tar Tron. (Only Samurai of 80% and more could have the ability to summon) *Deflection/Force field (see Darishae) - the ability to conjure a wall of Shuue energy to deflect an offensive assault *Absorption - the power to absorb Shuue energy without harm *Negate powers *Sensing - the ability to sense other Shuue sensitives. (This was a basic power for all Samurai) *Animal mimicry *Biological manipulation *Temporal displacement - the ability to time travel was never proven by the Samurai, although it is known that the Founders and possibly other Shuue sensitives had the power to do so *Pheromone manipulation - a rarely used power, it was much more likely possessed by a Samurai whose species had the innate ability to manipulate pheromones rather than being a purely Shuue gift. Such a power would be enhanced if the user was Shuue sensitive however *Night vision - again not really an acquired ability, but one enhanced if the user was a Shuue-sensitive *Empathy - some Samurai were more attuned to their mental senses, than their other powers, and those that were were therefore called empaths. They could read an individual's emotions and also that of the surrounding environment *Enhanced Agility - all Shuue users had better reflexes and speed than ordinary individuals *Omniscience - a power known only to the Founders *Astral Projection - an ability similar to temporal displacement in the fact that the user could separate and control his spirit independently of his/her body. This in effect granted a Shuue individual life after death, a power rarely gained by any Samurai, if indeed any at all *Precognition/Premonition - the ability to perceive visions was somewhat possessed by all Shuue sensitives, but only those with great sensitivity could train and control this power into purposeful probing of the future *Memory manipulation - the ability to erase or enhance the memories of others. This was considered a dark power by the Samurai *Animation - an ability to bring inanimate objects to life and also the dead. This was long considered a dark art, especially since it was employed by Sangg Mun during the Kar'Re wars *Immortality - an ability considered unobtainable by mortals and a curse if it was. Only the four-dimensional beings known as the Founders were eternal. A quest for immortality was often one of greed, selfishness and eventual depravity *Magnetism manipulation *Temporal manipulation - the same with time travel, the ability to alter time, whether by reversing, slowing, accelerating or stopping it, was a power not known to have been obtained by any Shuue-sensitive other than a Founder *Superhuman speed - all Shuue sensitives were capable of greater than average speeds *Spiritual consciousness - similar to immortality, but in a much less selfish way. The art of maintaining one's identity and person after death was very rarely mastered by Samurai, and indeed by any Shuue user. Among the known Shuue spirits was Zhum Aras, who was said to have appeared to his former apprentice in 1887 BTA *Danger Intuition - the ability to detect impending threats